


Your Love's Got The Best of Me

by barricadebastard



Series: Burrcules Drabbles [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, this was such angst bait but i REFUSE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:56:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8164303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barricadebastard/pseuds/barricadebastard
Summary: Prompt: "When was the last time you said 'I love you'?" Hercules talks about his past relationships, but he's more interested in how beautiful Aaron looks under the soft, artificial light of their bedroom.





	

**Author's Note:**

> .................when will i stop naming all my fics after either halo or crazy in love??? beyonce owns my ass
> 
> prompt: "When was the last time you said 'I love you'?" 
> 
> originally posted on tumblr

Hercules and Aaron are lying in bed, arms wrapped around one another under the mountain of blankets. It was freezing, but there wasn't much to complain about when they were in each other's arms. And also... well, they had already spent an hour grumbling about the temperature, and had run out of silly metaphors to describe just how cold it was.

Aaron was gazing up at the ceiling, looking thoughtful. Hercules takes the opportunity to stare, taking note of all the little things that made him fall in love with him. The way his brow would crease unconsciously sometimes when he was thinking, how smooth his skin is, how often he'd get lost in his thoughts when he was around someone he knew and trusted, his surprisingly small teeth, those thin lips he had so often expressed insecurities about...    
  
"You're staring," Aaron says, still looking at the ceiling. Hercules grins, unabashed.    
  
"How can I not when I have such beautiful company?" he replies teasingly, stroking Aaron's cheek with a finger. Aaron laughs almost dismissively, but Hercules can feel his face heaten. Hercules doesn't comment, but he begins to trace Aaron's face, mentally listing everything he loves as he touches it.   
  
__...Smile lines, the barest hint of facial hair above his lip...   
  
"Hey, Hercules?"   
  
__...Beautiful, beautiful eyes...   
  
"When was the last time you said 'I love you'?"    
  
Hercules furrows his brow. It was a strange question to ask, considering they had said 'I love you' many times in their relationship. Was it just after he had come from work, kissing Aaron chastely and casually declaring his love? No, wait, when Aaron had cooked dinner and Hercules had been so grateful for hot food after spending hours freezing that he couldn't help but wrap his arms around Aaron's waist from behind, press a kiss at the nape of his neck and tell him he loved him. But hadn't he also said it when they had got in bed?    
  
"Last night," Hercules says finally. "Just before we went to sleep."

__...His adorably tiny teeth...  
  
But Aaron was shaking his head. "To someone other than me."   
  
This was an even harder question. Despite Hercules being one of the most affectionate out of his friend group, second only to Human Koala Alex, he didn't often verbally tell them how much he appreciates them, instead hoping to get the message across with his actions. So, definitely not them.    
  
"Probably when I called Mam two or three days ago, but I'm not sure. Why?"   
  
"What kind of Oedipus bullshit is that?" Aaron snorts, making Hercules laugh. He barely knew what Oedipus was, and here Aaron was, casually including it in everyday conversation. "I meant romantically."   
  
Hercules lets his finger slowly trace over Aaron's cheek before answering. "Uh, college. There was this girl, Elizabeth, and we were together for pretty long." Aaron hums, looking thoughtful. "She was my first real relationship. I dated a few people after that, you know, on-and-off relationships that never got that deep." Hercules presses a kiss on Aaron's forehead, making the smaller man smile. "Then  _ you  _ came along, and blew me away."   
  
Aaron playfully nips the tip of his finger, then grins when Hercules makes a big show out of being in pain. Hercules begins to pull away, a dramatic pout on his face and the best puppy eyes he can muster.    
  
"No, no, don't go," Aaron says immediately, pulling Hercules towards him again. Hercules doesn't resist; after all, he's never been one to say no to cuddling.    
  
But as Hercules rests his chin on the top of Aaron's head, he wonders about all of Aaron's past relationships. He wants to ask, but they're having a  __ moment, and he doesn't want to ruin it by bringing up Aaron’s dead girlfriend, Theodosia.

In the morning, he promises himself. He’ll ask in the morning, but for now, he kisses Aaron and no more words are exchanged as they fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> ISTG THIS PROMPT WAS ANGST-BAIT BUT HELL FUCKING NAH AM I WRITING ANGST FOR THIS SHIP ive already got one half-written angst burrcules fic and i cant even finish writing it because i keep getting sad lmao
> 
> my tumblr is [hhhercules-mulligan](http://www.hhhercules-mulligan.tumblr.com), go through my burrcules tag i promise you all the content is amazing


End file.
